A medical instrument used to record electric potentials associated with the electric currents that traverse the heart is an electrocardiograph. To record the electric potentials, the electrocardiograph is connected to the body so that the minute electrical currents produced by the heart during its cycles of contraction can be measured, detected and recorded. The actual interface between the body of a patient and the electrocardiograph consists of several electrodes, such as, disposable electrodes with a moist, conductive adhesive. The moist conductive adhesive electrodes perform the dual function of adhering the electrode to the body of the patient and acting as the electrochemical interface with the body. An example of an electrode of this type and its associated conductive adhesive is disclosed in application U.S. Ser. No. 06/902,396, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,353 the entire specification of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Electrodes which utilize moist, conductive adhesives such as the adhesive described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,353, are also useful in delivering current to the body, as in transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS), and Neuro-Muscular Stimulation (NMS) therapy. Generally, TENS or NMS electrodes are less sensitive to moisture loss than diagnostic electrodes, such as electrodes used in conjunction with an electrocardiograph (i.e. EKG/ECG electrodes).
A significant portion of the cost of conductive adhesive electrodes is due to their air-tight packaging which is critical to their performance, as the electrical function of the electrodes is compromised if they are allowed to dehydrate. Conventionally, electrodes are packaged separately in individual packages (i.e. heat sealed foil pouches), but this packaging is cumbersome for the user and is also relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,962 to Cartmel discloses a dispenser of medical electrodes including a supply roll. The leading electrode must pass through a pair of rollers 60 and 62. Once the leading electrode has passed through the rollers 60 and 62, the dispenser does not protect the electrode from dehydration. Thus, the leading electrode tends to dehydrate if it is not used soon after passing through rollers 60 and 62.